To Cassiopeia
by gimo michiko
Summary: A short message to Cassiopeia


Fanfiction by Gimo Michiko

* * *

Present: **To Cassiopeia

* * *

**

**Yunho's POV**

Sepi... tidak banyak orang di tempat ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian menoleh ke samping. Dan coba tebak? Aku hanya melihat sesosok namja yang baru saja kusadari telah beranjak dewasa. Padahal tujuh tahun yang lalu namja ini hanyalah seorang remaja yang berusia tujuh belas tahun. Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Hey Changmin, kau sudah dewasa ya? Yah... walaupun wajah kekanak-kanakan masih sangat melekat di wajahmu.

"Hyung, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Roti tart itu kalau cuma disenyumin bakal cepet basi lho," kata Changmin membuyarkan lamunanku.

Seulas senyum di bibirku berubah menjadi ledakan tawa. Changmin tetap tidak berubah. Bahkan ia rela menukar jiwanya hanya untuk makanan. Benar-benar magnae yang aneh. "Lilinnya aja belum dinyalain sudah mau nyuil kue tartnya?"

Sekarang giliran Changmin yang tertawa. "Omo! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?"

"Jangan-jangan lilinnya juga mau kau makan?" godaku.

"Mungkin...," jawab Changmin sambil nyengir. Changmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil korek api yang tergeletak di samping kue tart lalu menyalakan lilin yang bertengger di atas kue tart. Kini api bergoyang menghiasi lilin merah berbentuk angka 'tujuh' itu. Kemudian Changmin kembali duduk di sampingku.

Tiba-tiba manager kami datang dengan dua orang yang kurasa seorang wartawan dan seorang fotografer. Yah... memang kesepakatan kami bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahun TVXQ secara sederhana dan tidak berlebihan.

"Kalian hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit, mengerti?" kata manager kami kepada wartawan dan fotografer.

"Nae... kami tidak akan melanggar janji," jawab si wartawan.

Sang manager mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kami berempat. Kemudian seorang fotografer menghampiri kami. "Boleh meminta foto kalian berdua?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

Fotografer itu membidik kami dengan sudut yang tepat. Kurasa fotografer itu sudah profesional.

Kini giliran si wartawan yang mendekati kami. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat merayakan ulang tahun TVXQ yang ke-tujuh?"

"Tentu saja kami senang, benar begitu Changmin?" kataku.

"Nae... ," jawab Changmin.

Sepertinya wartawan ini punya hati nurani. Ia tidak memojokkan kami dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini kami enggan untuk jawab. Ternyata manager sangat tepat memilih wartawan.

"Apa harapan dan keingginan yang ingin kalian capai untuk memperingati hari ini?" tanya si wartawan.

"Harapan? Biarlah harapan itu hanya kami saja yang tahu. Semoga harapan itu bisa menjadi kenyataan," jawabku lirih.

Melihat ekspresiku, Changmin menambahkan, "Tapi kami memiliki keingginan yang sangat kuat untuk menyapa para fans kami. Para Cassiopeia yang tetap setia mendukung kami selama ini. Kami sangat merindukan mereka, bukan begitu hyung?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sungguh sangat beruntung para Cassiopeia menpunyai idola seperti kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian mewujudkan keinginan kalian tersebut?" Si wartawan mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Changmin dan demikian Changmin. Kami bertatatapan dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Dengan audio message kurasa bukan ide yang buruk," jelas si wartawan sambil mengeluarkan alat perekam. "Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

Tentu saja kami mengangguk setuju.

**End of Yunho's POV**

~oOOoOOOoOOo~

Si wartawan menyodorkan alat perekamnya danYunho menerimanya lalu mendekatkan alat perekam itu ke mulutnya dan Changmin. Yunho memencet tombol yang membuat alat perekam itu berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Yunho: "Hello Cassiopeia. Ini Dong Bang Shin Ki, U-Know Yunho."

Changmin : "Aku Choikang Changmin. Apakah kalian senang menerima pesan dari kami ? Kami akan mencoba melalukan hal terbaik untuk menggambar itu... tapi menggambar sungguh tidak mudah ya?"

Yunho : "Ehm... benar!"

Changmin : "Ini seperti waktu yang lama, sejak kami menyapa kalian seperti ini dan perasan ini sungguh canggung... tapi sesungguhnya aku sungguh senang melakukan hal ini sekarang. Apakah kalian semuanya telah melakukan hal baik?"

Yunho : "Ya, seperti yang kalian semua tahu. Hari ini adalah hari special untuk kami dan untuk kalian jadi kita menyapa kalian seperti ini."

Yunho : "Ini terlihat seperti baru kemarin kita debut sebagai DBSK dan sekarang kita sudah 20tahunan, Fans kami yang tadinya pelajar, kemudian tumbuh besar menjadi gadis yang cantik."

Changmin : "Mereka semua telah menjadi wanita yang dewasa."

Yunho : "Ya, itu benar. Itu sungguh telah tujuh tahun... kelihatannya melewati waktu dengan sangat cepat."

Changmin : "Benar. Melewati waktu dengan sangat cepat. Kita sungguh bersyukur kepada fans yang selalu tepat mendukung kami dan menyimpan kami didalam hati kalian untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi mulai sekarang dan terima kasih sekali lagi. Tidak salah ketika dimanapun kita, di samping ada fans yang selalu merasa kita bangga dengan kita, kita telah bekerja keras untuk menunjukan yang layak pikiran dan tindakan. Tentu saja kita juga akan bekerja keras dimasa depan juga."

Yunho : "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Changmin : "Kita tidak bisa selalu berbicara dengan kalian setiap waktu jadi aku sungguh tidak tahu jika kalian semua tahu bagaimana perasaan kita."

Yunho : "Ah, tentu saja mereka tahu, walau tanpa dikatakan benar kan?"

Changmin : "Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

Yunho : "Ah,ya ! Benar! Kita akan segera comeback. Sesungguhnya kita merasa tegang dan gugup seperti kita pertama debut. Ya, itu udah lama kita berdiri di panggung... jadinya kita ingin menunjukan pada kalian bahkan pertunjukan yang lebih indah, kita akan melakukan yang terbaik. Jika semua dari kalian sungguh menyukai itu, kami akan bersyukur, jadi tolong antisipasi dan lanjutkan mendukung kami dimasa depan juga. Aku harap kalian akan menghabiskan sisa beberapa hari di 2010 ini dengan baik."

Yunho dan Changmin: "Ini adalah DBSK! Terima Kasih! Dan Cassiopeia, kita mencintai kalian!"

Yunho menekan tombol yang membuat alat perekam itu berhenti berfungsi. Rasanya tangannya bergetar, tapi Yunho yakin bahwa Changmin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Yunho mengembalikan alat perekam itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Terimakasih, kalian mau menyempatkan waktu untuk kami ambil foto dan mewancarai kalian. Kami akan membalasnya dengan menyamapaikan audio message ini kepada para Cassiopeia di seluruh dunia," janji si wartawan. "Tidak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit. Sesuai janji, kami harus pamit sekarang."

Si wartawan dan fotografer menjabat tangan Yunho dan Changmin secara bergantian, mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin.

Kini hanya ada Yunho dan Changmin. Suasana menjadi semakin sepi.

**Yunho's POV**

"Argh, lilinnya meleleh separuh!" teriak Changmin.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan tenor si magnae ini. Entah bagaimana rasanya bila magnae ini tidak ada di sisiku sekarang. Pasti aku sudah mati kesepian.

"Cepat tiup lilinnya, hyung!" perintah Changmin.

"Kenapa hanya aku? Memangnya hanya aku yang merayakannya, bukannya kau juga Changmin? Kau kan juga bagian dari TVXQ," jawabku.

Changmin terdiam, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ayo tiup sama-sama," ajakku.

Changmin mengangguk. Aku mengajak Changmin meniup lilin dalam posisi mata terpejam. Secara ajaib, kami dapat merasakan keluarga kami menjadi utuh. Kami meniup lilin bersama-sama dengan mengucapkan harapan kami. Harapan yang kami yakini menjadi kenyataan.

Hey... Apa kalian juga merayakannya? Aku rasa jawabannya 'iya'.

**THE END**

* * *

a/n:

Untuk kali ini author melanggar janji 'HIATUS'

Mian saya author yg tidak konsisten. Silahkan siksa author nggak waras ini.

Fict ini telat banget, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada ngedumel di hati.

Tidak mau banyak ngomong.

Now listening : Don't Say Good Bye


End file.
